


At the crossroads

by sqbr



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saika loves Mikado. But Saika loves <em>everyone</em>. Anri's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the crossroads

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you_

Mikado did not cut an imposing figure. His pale eyes wore an expression of overwhelming mildness, looking out at the afternoon crowds lining the busy street with good natured curiosity. She wondered if more of these people belonged to her or to him, and who would win if it came down to a fight, then reminded herself not to think of _people_ as belonging to anyone. Mikado certainly didn't.

"Anri?"

Anri realised the light had changed. Had she been staring? "Sorry. I was just thinking." They started to cross the road.

"About what?" asked Mikado, smiling. There was always so much unspoken affection in his eyes when he looked at her. She didn't know what to do with it. What expression would his face wear if she suddenly confronted him with her sword? Would he like her just as much if he really understood what lurked in her blood?

Anri blushed and didn't answer.

"That's ok," he said. "And it's probably better…" He trailed off and looked awkwardly at his feet.

With the number of things they were not supposed to talk about she wouldn't have to search hard for an excuse not to share her thoughts. Once again her life was in a constant holding pattern. In theory this would change when Masaomi returned, but who knew if that would ever happen.

Back before Masaomi left, when everything was simpler, she'd often been struck by fear that Mikado was about to break the subtle balance of their relationship by confessing. It really shouldn't bother her that this seemed much less likely to happen now, but it did. If Mikado really cared about her, would he have been willing to wait for so long? Why did it matter that Masaomi was not here? Sometimes she wondered if it was Masaomi that Mikado really wanted to confess to, and then she wondered if she would mind.

Could Mikado love both Masaomi and Anri? If he did, could Masaomi love both Mikado and Saki in return? Did love work like that?

 _yes yes yes yes yes_

Saika loved everyone. It loved Masaomi and Anri and Saki. It loved Celty and Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. It _especially_ loved Mikado.

Or was that Anri?

Was it Anri or Saika who wondered what Mikado's mind would taste like if she made him hers?

"I…I liked seeing that movie with you last week," said Mikado. "If you don't mind, I was thinking…"

"Excuse me, but I have to go," said Anri.

Mikado's face fell, but he quickly replaced his look of disappointment with an unconvincing smile. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

 _I love you_

Anri nodded and walked quietly into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing "Dreams of Justice" I thought "Wow, I really have a thing for stories about women with complicated relationships with the violent non-human voices in their heads". And a day or two later I watched Durarara!! and decided I _had_ to write about Anri :)
> 
> I find Japanese honorifics a bit confusing so decided it was better to just use people's given or full names rather than taking a punt and messing it up. I hope this doesn't throw anyone out of the story.


End file.
